


Lucid

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the parents don't approve of the relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge. Todays word Lucid

Danny’s loafers barely made a noise as he ran along the corridor, dodging patients and staff as they inadvertently blocked his path. He only slowed his pace when he saw Chin sitting wearily in a plastic chair clearly waiting for him.

“Where is he, Chin?” Danny asked, unable to hide the frantic edge to his voice.

“They’re still checking him out.” Chin answered, standing slowly, his movements revealing the blood soaking the front of his aloha shirt.

“Are you okay?” Danny’s eyes narrowed, reaching out a hand to touch Chin’s shoulder.

“It’s not my blood.” Chin stated softly. It took a moment for Chin’s words to soak into Danny’s mind. If it wasn’t Chin’s blood there was only one other person that it could belong too. Danny’s eyes scanned the front of Chin’s shirt again, trying to gauge how much blood was there. Just how much blood could one person lose and still live to tell.

Danny ran a rough hand across his face, trying desperately to catch his breath and maintain his fragile hold on his nerves.

“He’s going to be fine, Danny.” Chin spoke watching Danny slowly unravel. “You know how much head wounds bleed.”

“Yeah.” Danny murmured sinking onto one of the plastic chairs. “What happened?”

“I’m still not sure.” Chin dropped into the seat beside Danny. “We were standing on the deck of that café you like. Steve wanted to bring you back some lunch. We’d ordered and were waiting for our take out, when a dumb ass decided it was time to pull a gun, Steve tried to talk him down, but the guy was tripped out on something. He got twitchy, Steve managed to get between him and the kid he had a beef with. Steve got creased across his temple and went off the edge of the deck for his troubles.”

“Fuck.” Danny breathed, letting his head sink into his hands. “And the perp?”

“I had no choice.” Chin shrugged. He didn’t need to voice it for Danny to know that Chin had eradicated the threat. “There’s something else you need to know.”

“That wasn’t bad enough?” Danny leaned back in the chair and let his head bump against the wall.

“His mother was there.” Chin lets the words spill out in a rush.

“And Joe?” Danny sat up straight and turned his head to look at Chin. It had been three weeks since Doris’ revelations with no further contact, and Steve only just starting to get his emotional feet back under him.

“Yeah.” Chin nodded.

“Where are they now?” Danny pulled himself to his feet, jamming his hands in his pockets he scuffed his feet against the floor as he waited for the answer he knew Chin was going to give.

“In there. With him.” Chin gestured with a nod of his head, catching sight of Joe and Doris walking towards them. “Speak of the Devil.”

“And she shall appear.” Danny hissed under his breath. “Doris.” He nodded, extending a hand to her as she reached them.

“Detective.” Doris nodded, not bothering to take his hand. “What are you doing here?”

“What?” Danny frowned. “What am _I_ doing here?” he jammed his hands in his pockets, “I’m sorry my partner was injured, as soon as they say he can have visitors I’ll be sitting with him.”

“You may as well go home now, son.” Joe interjected. “I’ll just go and sort the car.” Joe touched Doris’ arm as he walked off.

“I’m not going home until I’ve at least seen him.” Danny stated.

“You’ll have no choice, Detective.” Doris spoke as she started to walk away.

Grabbing Doris’ arm he spun her back to face him. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me.” Doris snarled at him, watching his hand pointedly until he dropped his hand, “I’ve left instructions with the nursing staff.”

Chin reached out and put a hand on Danny’s shoulder, restraining him as he would have stepped forward. “What sort of instructions, Mrs McGarrett?” he asked politely.

“My son is unconscious. His medical staff is unable to tell me when he will wake up. I have left instructions that none of you people are permitted to enter his room.”

“You can’t do that. Steve is my partner. He’d want me to be there. I want to be there.”

“Well bully for you. Because frankly I don’t care, he’s my son. I don’t want you there. Until he’s lucid and asks for you himself, you are not entering that room. I’m his mother and as such I know what is best for him.”

“That’s rich.” Danny snorted. “You haven’t ever done what is good for your children. You destroyed your children when you went swanning off into the sunset with your boyfriend.”

“Stop being so melodramatic. They’re both still alive aren’t they.” Doris chided him.

“Physically yes. Emotionally they’re both almost as fucked up as you.” 

“Danny.” Chin pulled him back as he would have stepped forward. “Cool down brah.”

Danny took a deep breath and tried to reign in his temper.

“Nothing will change my opinion. Detective. You are the one who made my son like this.” Doris snapped.

“Like what?”

“Like he is. With you. Argumentative. Disrespectful.”

“What do you mean with me? Not only are you a bad mother you’re homophobic too?” Danny stepped up into Doris’ personal space, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug grin off her face.

“I’m not homophobic, I like gay people, I have gay friends, I just won’t have that life for my children.”

“That’s rich lady. Your son and I will be together until one of us is no longer breathing, and it had best be me who goes first because I won’t live without him. Do you understand that? We are and will be together long after you’re dead and gone. In fact, I wish that you had never come back from the dead because he’d be happy now. So you can have your little victory here, I’ll wait right here until he wakes up and asks for me, but you are not going to win the war.”

“Be careful what you wish for Detective.”


End file.
